The aim of these studies is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of piritrixem and HE response rate to this drug, in patients with advanced malignant melanoma. Patients with advanced disease receive escalating doses until toxicity occurs and are then continued subtoxic doses and followed for response of their tumor.